The Unexpected
by sophiekatt
Summary: You all know of The Trinity's backstory; the first sires of Niklaus, Elijah and Rebekah - but have you ever wondered who was first sired by Kol? We all know the answer to who was first sired by Finn; Sage. God, I hated that bitch. Rated M for future chapters, but there will be a warning at the beginning.
1. The First Sire

**Authors Note - in this story Kol had not been killed by Jeremy Gilbert, but it is set in New Orleans. (so after The Originals had left Mystic Falls)**

You all know of The Trinity's backstory; the first sires of Niklaus, Elijah and Rebekah - but have you ever wondered who was first sired by Kol? We all know the answer to who was first sired by Finn; Sage. _God, I hated that bitch._

It all happened in year 1002, not long after The Mikaelson gang had left the De Martel's castle, and had compelled The Trinity to believe that they were infact; Niklaus, Elijah and Rebekah. The Mikaelsons were once again on the run, as Kol's and Niklaus' murderous behaviour had been rumoured around the surrounding villages, and would eventually lead back to Mikael. That always bothered me, actually. If they didn't want to be found - why didn't they just try and be a bit more… discreet, about their killings?

* * *

 _Southern France, 1002._

"That was simply… amazing, to put it the least, master." I whispered into Kol's ear after our delightful session. He smirked his signature smirk, he thought this would woo me - like all the other ladies in the village. He was wrong; as long as he thought I would do anything he asked, he wouldn't "compel" me - or whatever they called it. I had only heard Elijah and Niklaus talk about it once, and from what I gathered from eavesdropping on their conversation, I certainly didn't want that to happen to me.

"Perhaps we can have round two a little later, darling." He grinned at me, quickly re-adjusting our position so he was above. I never knew why he and his brother, Niklaus, always said "darling" and "love". Was it meant to be charming? Because to me, all it was was annoying.

"Maybe." I quickly pecked his lips, he tried to keep me there but I got off him; proceeding to the clothes that he had managed to _not_ rip off me this time.

"Now, now, where are you going love?" He furrowed his eyebrows, trying to grab me to drag me back into bed.

"I have to go out." I said quickly, hoping he wouldn't ask questions. But I had already felt him zoom behind me, caressing my waist, feeling up and down. Boy. He sure knew how to get me in the "mood", but not this time - I had more important duties.

"Don't." He span me around and looked me in the eyes, I hoped he wasn't going to compel me - luckily, he didn't. I sighed a "sigh of relief", and turned back around to open the door, "What did I just say?" This time, he sounded angry - furious, even. That a "mere mortal" had disobeyed his commands.

"Kol," He looked at me and furrowed his brows, he hated being called Kol by me - he prefered "master". Such a weird kink - he knew I wasn't his slave, yet he proceeded I call him something that slaves would only say. "-ahem, master…" a grin grew, "I have an important errand to do. I'll be back soon, you have my word." The grin immediately disappeared, he zoomed in front of me, our faces were so close to each other; I almost wanted to grab it and kiss him and lead him back to bed. I stared into his eyes full of lust, knowing he wanted the same. But all of a sudden, that attitude changed.

"If you are not back by dusk, I will find you myself and personally rip off your head." He snapped, and I knew he meant it, a wave of fear prickled up my spine as my heartbeat rose. Now, don't get me wrong - we aren't "lovers". I was nothing special to him, and he was nothing special to me; it was all in the name of good fun. "Darling, don't be afraid. Just be back in time and we won't have any complications," he paused, looked down at the floor, then looked back up staring directly into my eyes while black veins grew around his, "is that clear?"

"Yes." I gulped, and quickly ran out of their house and quickly went to complete my errand as I only had three hours left until dusk.

* * *

 _New Orleans, 2014._

I walked right into the quarter that I hadn't visited in almost one hundred years. "Who missed me?" I shouted, I could've just said it normally; and they still would've heard me as they're all vampires - but where's the fun in that? I wonder if Kol had been undaggered yet - no. I shouldn't think about him. Not after what happened. I almost let myself think of the awful time I last had with him, which, honestly, would've set me on another killing spree. No one wanted that.

"Sofia," I looked up to see my favourite Mikaelson who almost instantly zoomed to my side, "how lovely to see you again. When was the last time we saw you? 1929?" I smiled back at what felt like forever ago, the twenties were truly a blast - if you ignore The Great Depression and people mourning for their loss from the Great War. Honestly, none of that affected me, the last of my intimate family had died over nine hundred years at the time; and I had enough supplies to last me until the hyperinflation was over.

"Elijah, my favourite Mikaelson. How are you?" I smiled at him, caressing his cheekbones; it sure was nice to be home.

"I am fine, but surely you're wondering how Kol is doing more than my well-being." And there it was; Kol. The Mikaelsons surely thought I was obsessed with him or something - which I wasn't. But yes, I was wondering how he was; and as soon as I see him I'm finding the nearest wooden stake I can find and daggering it into his heart. Even if it wouldn't kill him, it would be nice to try and inflict some fraction of the pain he had caused to me, to him.

"I don't want to discuss the likes of... Kol." I muttered, looking down - hoping Elijah would take the hint and drop the subject.

"Now, now, darling. Surely that isn't a way to greet your fiancé after not seeing them a century." Immediately as I heard his voice I zoomed up to him and was about to find a stake, but instead he had stopped me. This made me furious.

"You're just as controlling as you was before you was daggered. Won't you ever learn? You can't control me! Not anymore, Kol!" I felt a tear escape, _crap_. But instead, I decided to continue and hit him right where it hurt. "I thought you would've learnt that after being stuck in that box for over a century." I smirked, and he gave me the most predictable response he could've at that moment of time. His eyes turned black and veins impulsed around them, as he was about to bite me reminding me how "good it feels". _Notice how I said "about"._

"Not this time, darling." I mocked him and quickly broke a leg off the table next to us and stabbed him in the heart. I knew it wouldn't kill him, but he would keep him down for a few minutes for me to zoom away to the apartment I bought over the street in 1903 - _what_? Did you _seriously_ expect me to live in the same house as them crazy lunes? "I'll see you next time, my love." I kissed his forehead while he furrowed his brows and tried to grab my leg. "Nah, ah, ah, don't touch what you can't afford." And after that, I zoomed off.

Quickly, I found the old woman who really "owned" the apartment, I compelled her to not let anyone in without my permission. Ever. Then, I sat on my sofa and waited for the furious Mikaelson to arrive - which, didn't take long at all. I had originally bought this apartment in the early 1900's, Kol and I used to live here, after he was undaggered in 1914, he used to share his plans about having his witches make a gold dagger so he could finally dagger Niklaus and have his revenge. I constantly told him he would find out, but he never listened.

* * *

 _New Orleans, 1914._

"You're insane." I simply stated, while I laid on my fiancé's lap. It was one of them days, where you just didn't want to do anything but stare in your lover's eyes and hold onto them forever. "He's going to find out, you know?" I said in a concerned tone, I knew once Niklaus found out he'd dagger Kol for god knows how long.

"He won't, not unless a little bird tells him." He replied, laughing. He honestly thought that Rebekah wouldn't tell Niklaus. How stupid he was.

"I won't tell him… but who says Rebekah won't?" I joked, but he didn't take it in that way at all.

"Rebekah won't misplace my trust. No, in fact, she wouldn't even think about it." He gently placed me off his lap and stood up. "Not if I have some dirt against her." I smirked, that was the Kol I loved. The Kol I had missed for over eighty years.

* * *

 _New Orleans, 2014._

I looked down at the now distant memory, and before I realised I had been sobbing. I then looked up to find the door wide open and a very confused Kol staring at me.

"What is it that you want now?" I exclaimed, not giving him a chance to reply, "I was thinking about them single hours, before you had betrayed me in 1914." I laughed at the pathetic memory. Obviously, this had struck a nerve as Kol tried to walk in, but then realised he hadn't been invited in.

"I see you've changed the owner of the leash on this place, hm? If that's how you want to play then I guess I'll just kill everyone in the building, as the person must obviously be someone here incase you want to quickly invite someone in. Hm, I might even burn the building down. Then you'd have to come out." He stared at me with his cold expression, I knew he meant it. And I also knew pointless amounts of people was going to die today unless I had Margaret invite him in, which I really didn't want to do - but I also didn't want to be dealing with Marcel on my back for being the cause of having an entire building's-worth of humans killed.

"One…" I stared at him, hoping he was just joking - but I knew he wasn't. "Two…" he stared back, veins starting to grow around his eyes as they went back to the dark color he had when he was about to go on a killing spree. "Thr-" I interrupted him.

"Let me go and get Margaret." I stood up and walked past him, then stopped. "And by the way, I'm not doing this because I don't want you to go on a killing spree," I smirked, "I just simply don't want to be cleaning up your mess and having Marcel on my back about it." I went to get Margaret, who frankly only lived next door. "Margaret, I have someone for you to invite in." I shouted. "Hurry up, please!" I could practically feel Kol's eyes burn through me, I knew he was staring at me. "Like what you see?" I joked.

"Yes." Kol replied quickly full of lust. I already knew where this evening would lead us; Kol and I lying in bed, naked, ready for a round two.

"Well too bad," I smirked, "I'm off limits." I looked back at him, expecting him to still be at my door, but instead he had zoomed right in front of me, ready to kiss me - I could feel it. His eyes was full of lust and just as I was about to lean in and…

"Is this the boy you want inviting in?" Margaret smiled, "He sure is a handsome one, isn't he?" She patted my shoulder, Kol had that devilish grin on him that I hated; but also loved. I looked down removing myself from his grasp and continued to walk to my apartment with Margaret by my side and Kol lingering behind. Once we had arrived and Margaret had invited Kol in, all Kol could do was smile. I thought he was going to pick me up and throw me on the bed, but for once he had actually surprised me.

"Goodbye Margret," he paused, smiling at me; then his face went cold. Before I could realise what he was going to do he had already snapped her neck. "It was nice meeting you." I sighed. There really was no stopping him, was there?


	2. Sweet, Sweet Revenge

_Southern France, 1002._

Kol rushed to me as he gathered his things, "Come with me, darling. I cannot bare part with you." He said, caressing my face. I looked up at him, staring directly in his eyes. I knew he didn't mean a word of that, he was just happy that I was the first woman that didn't "break" under the pressure he applied in them intimate moments.

"I'm afraid I cannot." I paused, looking away from him. "This is my home, master. My family lives here." I cringed while saying "master", when was he going to let this kink go?

"Kol." He interrupted me before I could say my next sentence, what was he going on about? He had never let me call him Kol. I gave him a confused look. "You can call me Kol, you have earned that privilege, love." I rolled my eyes, back again with the "I'm better than you" act.

"Well… Kol." I stopped. It felt weird to call him that and not be punished for it. "I cannot leave. I won't abandon my family. I cannot bare to part with them." I looked back up at him, hoping he wouldn't compel me.

"You humans with your pesky feelings… very well. But I will come back for you love. I promise you." I smiled back up at him, and gave him one final kiss. I really did hope he meant it; although I know he would simply forget about me after he leaves this village. Within a second he was gone and the house was empty; yet again. _Back to square one,_ I thought.

 _New Orleans, 2014._

I woke up to be greeted with Kol still cuddling me from yesterday. At first I had to admit, I was angry at him for killing Margaret, but eventually we made up by some good old make-up sex. I still hadn't forgiven him for what he done to me in 1914, though. "Kol…" I immediately regretted saying this, but I had never asked him before. So why not now when we're "happy"?

"Yes?" He sounded like he had been awake for hours before me, he mustn't of moved because he didn't want to wake me up. _How sweet._

"Do you remember the year 1002?" I asked as you never know, he might've forgotten. It was 1012 years ago after all. I turned around so I could see him, he seemed shocked that I had asked that question so randomly, but shrugged it off.

"Well a lot happened that year, love…" he paused and looked away from my direct eye contact. "But yes, I remember that year quite clearly." He looked back up and smirked as that was the year we met.

"Do you remember your last night at my house before Mikael found you and your family?" I asked again, he gave me a confused, but concerning look. He was getting suspicious.

"Of course." He smiled, ah, I see what's happening here - he was trying to pull off that he knew what I was talking about. He had no idea what was coming for him.

"Good, then you'll be able to remember if you fulfilled your promise." My face went cold and emotionless and made sure I had direct eye contact with him the whole time. From what I could gather, he was definitely worried. He probably didn't even remember the stupid promise he made over a millennium ago.

"You promised me before you left that you would come back to see me again." I stopped and made sure I kept eye contact with him when he turned away; he wasn't getting out of this one. "Well, did you mean it? Did you keep your promise?" I could almost feel tears building up. Why was I getting so worked up over this?

"I- um," he paused - obviously extremely uncomfortable. "I did mean it. But not because I loved you, back then I didn't love you. I just… I wanted you for sex, basically." He looked at me, I knew it. But I wasn't offended, I was glad he was being honest; because back then I didn't love him either. "And to answer your second question, I did come back, only to find the entire village dead, we all assumed it was Mikael; but I couldn't find your body anywhere." He started caressing my cheek, but all I could do was remember that dreadful day. It wasn't Mikael. It was me.

 _Southern France, 1002._

My head banged as I looked up to see a man towering over me. "And you must be Mikael." I said; regretting it immediately. He smirked.

"And you must be the naive little girl I heard my son has been sleeping with." He stopped and looked me straight in the eyes. "What are you? A harlot? You're not even married to the boy yet he's bedding you." He paused. "Pathetic." He spat.

"I loved him!" I shouted, I figured the only way out of this mess was by lying. "We… we were engaged." I lied yet again, that would make me seem less like a "harlot" and more like some who loved his son so much they couldn't wait any longer. Mikael laughed, he obviously didn't believe me and fear prickled up my spine.

"You stupid girl. Kol would never get engaged to someone he just met! He's just a boy." He said, then picked up the sharpest weapon he had. "Now, where should we begin?" He smirked while I screamed for dear life.

 _New Orleans, 2014._

I started crying into Kol's chest, I had never felt so violated in my life from my very mind. To this day, the memory still haunts me. Never again.

"It's alright." He said; but it wasn't. He didn't care. He didn't even know what I was crying about, I hadn't told a soul about what happened to me between Mikael and I. I didn't want to seem vulnerable. "Now love, may you please explain why you're crying? I haven't saw you in such a mess since 1821." He laughed, but I didn't find it funny. I just looked up at him and started crying even harder than I was before. I had to get my emotions in check but… for some reason, I felt like I had to release all of my bottled feelings. I had caged them up for almost two hundred years after all.

"I'd rather not speak about it." I murmured. I wouldn't even know how to explain it to him, " _Oh hey, all them dead people in the village was caused by me - and I was turned by being tortured to death by your not-so-dead father!"_...No. Or maybe, he could compel me to forget. I thought about it for a second and then decided against it - as much as I hate that memory and what Mikael had done to me, it made me who I am today.

"Are you sure you can't tell your fiancé about what's troubling you darling?" He joked yet again, at least he wasn't compelling me to tell him what was on my mind. I respected him for that.

"Please, Kol. I beg you to stop asking me. I can't think about it any longer." I rolled over to look the other way, I couldn't look at him anymore. He was simply reminding me about what happened, and what happened… afterwards.

 _Southern France, 1002._

I woke up. What had happened? The last thing I remember was Mikael stabbing me in the arm multiple times; and that was when everything turned black. Slowly, I looked around - no sight of Mikael. Had he… killed me? No. Not possible - was it? I looked over to my arm to see the dagger still stuck in there. I slowly pulled it out with great pain, and was surprised to see the wound immediately heal afterwards. No way… I was in transition.

I thought back to the previous night, Kol often bit me in our sessions. I have to admit; it was a pleasurable experience - normally afterwards he would feed me his blood so my wounds would heal in case he had punctured too deep. I smiled at the thought of him, would he ever come back? Suddenly, I had the urge to kill all the villagers outside - it seemed that Mikael hadn't killed them. I broke free of the rope around my wrists and ankles and immediately zoomed outside and fed on one of the villagers. One after another, I felt my thirst for blood grow. There was no way I was going to stop feeding. My sire was of course Kol. I often thought that the first sires resembled their sire in one way or another, now this only helps my theory. Sometimes I heard of Niklaus and Elijah talk about their first sires - Lucien and Tristan I believe their names were. From what I gathered, they were almost clones - personality wise - of their sires.

I continued to zoom around the village, killing any villager at sight. I wanted blood. No - I needed blood. Suddenly, I saw a little child shout "Mother!" as I sucked out the last drips of blood the human - that I presumed was her mother - consisted of. I then looked at him with a smirk and stalked towards him. He screamed as I zoomed up to him and said. "Mother isn't here anymore to save you." I punctured my fangs into his neck and sucked mercilessly, hoping someone would be attracted to the scream and save the poor, poor villager.

Hours later, I had drained the village of any pieces of life it had previously contained. The only last chore was to finish off my family. I had lied to Kol before, my family was in no means a "loving family". They were abusive and horrible, constantly calling me a harlot and other offensive words once they found out I was bedded by Kol. I was going to enjoy this very, very much.

I slowly walked to my family's home; they were all cowards. I knew they wouldn't run away - and if they did - I would be able to find them from a mile away. A sinister smirk grew up on my face as I knocked on the door. "Knock, knock." I waited for them to reply. When they didn't my grin disappeared and my brows furrowed. "You're meant to say who's there!" I shouted. I kicked down the door and tried to walk in - finding that I couldn't. What the hell? No one mentioned that I couldn't go into a home uninvited… very well, I could find other ways to drive my family out of their precious, wooden home.

Quickly, I zoomed away and found two thick - but at the same time - small twigs. I went back to my family home to still see them frightened in the furthest corner they could. "Now, my beloved family. You either come out here and let me drink you - only a taste - or I will burn this house down; and you will burn down with it. What would you prefer?" I smiled, tilting my head at the end. They all stayed in the corner, but my little brother decided to come out and play.

"I will die with dig-" I immediately snapped his neck and then proceeded to drain him of his blood. My family looked at me in horror.

"Who's next?" I asked, looking at my older sister - Agnes. "How about you, Agnes? You always seemed to enjoy calling me a harlot when you found out about Kol and I…" I gasped. "Maybe it was because you were jealous!" I laughed. She slowly walked out.

"I regret nothing of what I said to you. You are, and always will be a whore." She said with spite. I smiled back. Then I removed all expression from my face.

"I will not miss you." I looked her straight in the eye then snapped her neck - she wasn't worth draining. I doubt she'd taste any good anyway. "Mother, Father. How about you? Any last words before I burn you to death?" I stared directly at my father. He can call me a harlot all he wants, he was the one who deflowered his precious little flower. I was saving him until last and he knew that too. "Mother." I looked at her, she looked back in fear and trembled. "If you invite me in, I will left you live." Mother had always been so naive, I was going to snap her neck as soon as she invited me in. She stood up calmed herself down, she looked towards my father and - I'm assuming - assured him that everything was going to be okay.

"You may come in." She said. At first I hesitated, but slowly I put my foot over the barrier and when no invisible wall stopped me I zoomed in and snapped my mother's neck.

"You… you monster!" My father shouted. He was furious. "You said you'd let her live if she invited you in!" I merely laughed at his outrage.

"One thing, father, don't trust a vampire." I quickly bit my wrist and fed him my blood. I then snapped his neck - my plan was finally in motion. _Sweet, sweet revenge._


	3. Revenge Gone Wrong

**Author's Note - Sofia dress is here. I also apologise as this chapter is a bit shorter than usual; but I assure you that the next one will a lot longer (or possibly split into two).**

* * *

 _Southern France, 1002._

I waited for my bastard of a father to wake up, I had been planning this for a while now… I would have Kol turn into a vampire and then I'd kill my family - except my father. He deserved to be tortured. No one knew of this plan, and that is why I always insisted of Kol feeding me his blood so I could 'heal' after our sessions, but really it was a security measure in case I was unexpectedly killed. Which, I was. I have to admit - I was shocked at first; but then the bloodlust came and I thoroughly enjoyed killing every single one of the villagers. One by one. Before I knew it, my father had woke up.

"Well, well, father. It seems you are awake. Now," I paused, and gave him a sinister smile, "feed on my blood." I quickly bit my wrist and shoved it in his mouth so he could drink. He then bit me and kept drinking - I almost thought he wouldn't stop.

"Why are you doing this?" He looked at me with his cold eyes, while veins impulsed around them. I simply smirked and held his chin and made him look at me.

"Because you were the one who ruined me." I smiled, then grabbed one of the torture weapons Mikael had left behind. "Now, which weapon would you prefer first? Oh! Maybe two at once? You're a vampire after all, so you'll just regenerate - won't you?"

* * *

 _New Orleans, 2014._

I felt Kol slowly stroke my hair, kissing my neck and began going further down. In between each kiss he'd tell me how much he had missed me, and was sorry for what he did. But what he done was unforgivable. I may be able to ignore it, but I will never fully trust him ever again. Never.

"I'm not in the mood." I replied sharply, pushing his face away from my body. I wasn't lying either - he had simply pissed me off with all his bullshit. I could hear him sigh.

"Gee, getting married really does ruin sex - doesn't it?" He laughed, then started caressing my body once more.

"We're not married." I snapped. Obviously this had struck a nerve.

"We almost was." He zoomed and adjusted our positions so he was above - it reminded me of our sessions back in 1002, he was always so dominating - that changed once I was turned a vampire. Kol smirked.

"Yes, and then you got daggered, remember? 1821?" I smirked, then pushed his body away from mine. Our strength wasn't that much different, as we was only turned a year apart. But of course, he was an original vampire - so that was a natural boost to his strength.

"Ah yes, 1821." He paused, then zoomed back on top of me. "Our wedding was going to be beautiful darling." He grinned, I looked away - it truly was going to be the best wedding.

"But then you decided to kill over sixty humans and Niklaus daggered you right before the wedding." I felt a tear growing, but I stopped it from escaping. "I thought you had left me." Kol slowly removed himself off me and went to my side, cuddling me.

"I would never leave you." He said, kissing my forehead while I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Yes, but you'd kill me to get a stupid dagger." I removed myself from him once again and started to get changed into new clothing. He stayed silent after that. "I'm going out." I was expecting him to stop me, but he never. _Thank god._

* * *

 _Southern France, 1002._

I started running, my father had escaped from his "trap" and had insisted on killing me. _Crap_. I could hear him behind me, there was no point in hiding - he would be able to hear me. I didn't realise feeding on vampires made you stronger than normal human blood.

"Well, girl. Here you are - running from me. What an… unexpected turn of events." He smiled, then all expression his face had gone and before I knew it he had zoomed in front of me and pushed me against a tree.

"Please… don't…" I paused in between each word trying to get a breath - but I couldn't. Fear had taken over and I felt like the little girl I once was when he had abused me.

"Foolish girl. Don't start something you cannot finish." He smirked, then forced his hand through my chest and grabbed my heart. I felt like I was about to die, as each beat went slower and slower. He then stopped, much to my surprise. He paused, then looked me in the eye. "You deserve a punishment worse than death, you harlot." He then snapped my neck and everything went black.

* * *

 _New Orleans, 2014._

Tonight was the Halloween ball, it was set a few days before Halloween incase some people had children and they wanted to go trick or treating. I smiled at the thought of children - when I was human I wanted a huge family, consisting of at least five children. Oh how that changed. Anyways, since I had arrived a few days late to New Orleans - and the only gowns I had were from the Victorian Era - I decided I needed to go shopping. I took my phone out of my back pocket and scrolled down my contacts to find Rebekah, once I had I called her.

"Hey Rebekah." I smiled - even if she couldn't see me. She had been my best friend since the 1700's, she was actually the one who had insisted of Kol and I getting married.

"Sofia! It's so nice to hear your voice again, if you didn't know I was daggered by my bastard brother, Nik." I heard her laugh as Niklaus shouted in the background insisting it was "for her own good". I have to admit, I had missed these crazy lunes. _Even Kol at times._

"Well, I need a gown for tonight." I said sternly, waiting for the impact of what will make me deaf.

"We're going shopping?" Rebekah squealed with excitement. Although, I couldn't blame her - she had been daggered for the last ninety so years.

"I guess you could say so, yes." I laughed. "But only one gown, okay?" I knew it wasn't going to be 'just one gown', but I might as well bring some joy to Rebekah's life after being undaggered and being brought back to a world full of drama.

* * *

 _Southern France, 1003._

 **Kol's POV.**

It had been a couple of months since we was last here, but we had to lure father away from this village to visit once again. I had to admit, I was quite excited to see Sofia again. Not because I loved her (because I didn't), but because she was just was fun company to be around, but sometimes she'd just gaze into the distance and go quiet for a while. She never said why. Once we had arrived, I walked into the village to find it covered in blood and rotting bodies. Did father do this? No… would he? My first thought was Sofia. I went to her home to only find broken ropes and bloody torture weapons - but no body. Where the hell was she?

"Brother…" Elijah tried to grab my shoulder to calm me down. It didn't work. Instead, it only made me even more angry.

"Where is she?" I shouted, I could feel the black veins around my eyes impulsing. I needed some blood - human blood - now.

"Kol." Niklaus paused, thinking over his words before he had said them. "Surely this was where Mikael tortured her. Looking at the mess, she must've died - but was there any chance she had your blood in her system?" I calmed down a bit, thinking to the last night we had together.

"Yes." I replied sharply. I was about to lose it.

"Do you think she done this?" Elijah walked up to me, he knew I was about to snap. I thought about it, there was no way. She was so gentle… Sofia could never kill an entire village.

"No. That's impossible." I paused. "She could never kill an entire village!" I shouted. Just one more wrong saying and I was about to feed on the next living thing that crossed my sight.

"It's not that impossible, brother." Elijah looked at me. "You are her sire after all." He smirked, Rebekah stayed quiet. Something was obviously on her mind.

"What does me being her sire have to do with anything?" I furrowed my brows, they didn't understand. The only reason they had sired anyone was because they needed to lure father away from us.

"The people who know about vampires, they…" Elijah hesitated, thinking whether he should say the next part. "They often believe that not only does being turned heighten their already existing personality, but also twists it slightly to be more like their sire." He looked back up at me. "It's also believed that the person's first sire is usually the worst and has the most… dramatic change." He held me in place, so I couldn't escape. No… I didn't do this. Did I?

"So this is my fault? Oh great, just blame it all on me!" I shouted even louder, by now Rebekah had left the house and Finn had gone after her. This was between Klaus, Elijah and I.

"No, you didn't know." Klaus said. "It's no one's fault, brother." He tried to calm me down. This was all bullshit. I was going to find her.

"Please calm yourself, brother. We will find her." He tried to calm down. I sighed.

"I guess you are right, but for now," I paused and escaped from Elijah's grasp, "I think I'll find her on my own." I quickly snapped Elijah's and Klaus' necks and zoomed out.

* * *

 _New Orleans, 2014._

Hours had passed, and I felt like I was dying. Dress after dress, Rebekah thrown them all at me. I liked none of them. Until, she actually found one that caught my attention. It was a beautiful dark purple strapless (and backless) dress. It definitely reminded me of the Victorian gowns I wore to the balls back throughout the 1800's. It also had a sheer, black material to go over your shoulders and a matching pearl necklace. It was gorgeous - to put it the least.

"This one." I demanded to Rebekah. She looked over and smirked, I could tell if I hadn't spotted it out she would've bought it for herself.

"That one definitely suits you, go on! Try it on!" She started pushing the dress in my face, and grabbed my arm and dragged me into the dressing rooms. After great difficulty, I managed to fit in the dress - it was my size, it's just that gowns of any size and style are difficult to put on. That's one thing I know for sure I don't miss from the Victorian-era. I looked in the mirror and gave it a spin. It was gorgeous, and I instantly felt more confident wearing it. Kol wasn't going to know what hit him.

"I think this is the one." I smiled, thinking about how I was going to blow Kol away tonight with how beautiful I was going to look.

"Alright! Then it's settled, lets buy this!" Rebekah exclaimed excitedly. Sometimes I get worried about how excited she gets over shopping. I took off the dress and got changed back to my normal clothes, now it's time to go home and get ready for the Halloween ball. Tonight is going to be a night to remember.


	4. Betrayal

**Author's Note - I know I said this chapter was going to be longer than the last, but that was because I had originally planned it to skip to the ball. But then I decided to have a little chapter of them "getting ready". Also, warning - there is some inappropriate content at the start.**

* * *

 _New Orleans, 2014._

"Kol." I paused, thinking should I ask my next question. "I, um, I need some help?" I asked embarrassingly, it had been over a century since the Victorian-era and over eighty years since I had last went to a ball. I wasn't used to putting these _damn_ gowns back on; how I copped in the 1800's and beforehand astounded me. Luckily, I had Rebekah to help me in the store; which I didn't mind.

"Help?" Kol laughed. "With what darling?" I could practically feel him smirking, he was enjoying this - I know he was.

"With putting on the gown! What else?" I furrowed my brows, giving him the reaction he wanted. Kol walked over so he could me just walking around in my underwear, his eyes was full of lust.

"Well… I could help you with something else." He winked, I sighed. There really was no helping him, so I decided to play along.

"And what would that be?" I slowly walked up to him, biting my bottom lip. I knew this made him go crazy. He didn't respond with words, but with actions. He zoomed and pushed us against the wall. "Kol… we need... to get… ready." I struggled to breathe out the words, as every move he made my body shiver with pleasure. Kol instantly started sucking on the side of my neck, that was going to leave a hickey. Just in time for the ball too, _perfect_. He pulled away and looked at me with his chocolate-brown eyes; I could feel myself falling for him again. _No, no, no. Feelings, don't do this!_ He ran his fingers gently over my new love bite, I bit my bottom lip even harder - to the point that I could taste blood.

"I've missed you…" He said, then kissed me passionately; it wasn't like the previous kisses from yesterday. They were just full of lust - wanting sex. But this… it felt like he actually meant it. I felt tears start streaming my cheeks - _again_? _Why was I so damn emotional now?_ Kol seemed to notice and stopped kissing my body. "Darling, why are you crying?" He gave me a concerned look.

"1914." I gave him a simple, straight-forward answer. He knew what I was talking about.

* * *

 _New Orleans, 1914._

 **Kol's POV.**

It was time to meet up with the witches yet again to get the golden dagger off them; they better had finished it this time. It's been weeks since they began the spell, and I'd rather be spending my time with Sofia. Unfortunately, the dagger was not done yet. I could tell that by the expression on their face when I walked in the room.

"Well? Why isn't it complete?" I furrowed my brows, feeling my anger rise. The witches just looked at me bluntly, probably thinking of a ridiculous excuse. "Go on!" I shouted, they flinched at the volume of my voice.

"W-well, the diamond isn't big enough." Mary-Alice stuttered. She could tell I was impatient, and wanted this dagger finished desperately.

"Then find a bigger diamond, darling." I zoomed up to her and caressed her face. I then gave her a peck on the lips to calm her nerves; what Sofia didn't know, wouldn't hurt her. It's not like I loved Mary-Alice - I just wanted her to think I loved her so she would stay on my side of this stupid witch war.

"That's the thing." Astrid interrupted us. "We cannot. But," she paused, "we have an alternative." I gave her a confused look. "We need an ancient vampire to channel and complete the spell." My heart dropped. Was they suggesting Sofia?

"And? Who would you be suggesting?" I asked, hoping they didn't suggest my family or Sofia. Astrid and Mary-Alice looked at each other with concerned looks.

"An Original." Astrid calmly said. "But I doubt any of your family would help you, so we have another alternative." She smirked.

"Well go on, what's the alternative?" I asked impatiently, hands at my hips. As soon as I got the dagger the sooner I can get rid of Klaus.

"An ancient vampire, like your fiancé, perhaps." She looked at me directly in the eyes as she said each word. "But, with this alternative it comes at a price," she stopped, "the spell will most likely kill her. If one of your siblings channeled us, they would live - barely." I looked down, I knew none of my siblings would channel them, but I cannot bare to part with Sofia. They're doing this on purpose - to punish me for making the witches side against them.

"Are you sure there isn't anything else?" I pondered, there must be another way. I couldn't imagine my life without Sofia.

"There's nothing else." She smirked - Astrid was definitely doing this out of spite, and enjoying it. There must be a better way - they just weren't telling me.

"Very well, I will get Sofia then for tomorrow night. Meet us in this room at nine." I slowly said, I was going to treat Sofia tonight, as it may be the last night I'll ever see her again. Veins impulsed around my eyes as the witches quickly left the room - _wise choice._

* * *

New Orleans, 2014.

It had been quiet after that. I could tell Kol was thinking about the now distant memory, how pathetic it was. That he'd rather dagger Klaus for a century or so than spend eternity with his love - and it wasn't like the experience was painless, either. It was one of the most painful experiences of my life - I felt like I was literally about to be torn apart.

"Darling… I…" Kol stuttered, by now we was both sitting on the side of the bed just staring into the distance. "I'm sorry." He said. Was that all he could say, 'I'm sorry'? _How pathetic_.

"It's okay Kol, I got over it decades ago." I lied. "Just ask your brother, Elijah." I smirked. I thought back to the year 1929, the twenties wasn't a blast because of the era - it was because of Elijah.

"You… you cheated on me?" Kol shouted, he was furious. I had only then realised my mistake. I put my hands over my mouth and realised what I just said. _Shit_. Not only had I put myself in danger, but also Elijah. "Over a millennium of being together and you cheated on me over one mistake." Tears were forming in my eyes - I was no better than him.

"Kol…" I tried to touch his shoulder.

"Get… off… of… me." He said looking at me, veins growing around his eyes as they turned black.

"Kol, please. I was heartbroken I… it didn't mean anything. I promise, Kol…" I begged, he was about to end my life - I knew it. "You almost sacrificed me for a damn dagger!" I shouted, trying to show him he was the reason of my betrayal. But it was no use.

"Are you seriously that stupid and naive? I would've resurrected you! That's easy in New Orleans! But what you did… it was unforgivable. I, just, get out!" He shouted. By now I was sobbing; I quickly grabbed my gown for tonight and zoomed to the quarter over the street. I didn't care if everyone saw me in my underwear, I just wanted to leave this place with my life.

* * *

 _England, 1929._

"I have to say you look absolutely ravishing tonight, Sofia." I smiled, Elijah had always complimented me. I had to admit, I was starting to develop feelings for him… but I could never betray Kol like that. Even after what he did.

"Thank you, Elijah." I decided to not return any compliments, as it may lead him on and that is what I didn't want at all. Well… maybe a _little_ bit. All of a sudden, Elijah caressed my face and smiled while he looked deeply into my eyes. "Elijah… I can't. Ko-" I was interrupted.

"Kol is daggered." He said sternly, this was so… un-Elijah-like. "And didn't he try to sacrifice so he could have a golden dagger to work on Niklaus?" I looked down. I'd rather not think about that.

"Even after that, Elijah. I cannot betray him. I still love him." I looked back up at him, I felt terrible. I knew how Elijah felt towards me - he had for centuries. Kol always boasted in front of him by randomly kissing me when Elijah was in our presence.

"You still love him after he'd rather see you dead and have a dagger, than see you alive and not have a dagger?" He asked, tears started forming in my eyes again. He seemed to notice this. "I'm sorry for bringing it up, I don't know what came over me." He looked down, obviously ashamed. It seems at that moment I didn't know what came over me either, as before I knew it I was kissing him. For the first time in a decade, I felt butterflies in my stomach and… love.

* * *

 _New Orleans, 2014._

I walked into the quarter in my underwear. I felt like a mess as I was about to collapse I felt someone catch me. I didn't care who it was, or who saw me like this. I just sobbed into their chest and let my emotions out. Even after all Kol and I had been through; neither of us had cheated on each other. I looked up to find it was Elijah who was holding me, _great_. If Kol saw us now…

"Already running back to my brother I see?" I heard Kol. _Shit_. He's going to assume the worst and go on another killing spree. Or even worse, kill me.

"Kol…" I sniffled, "it's not what it looks like I…" I was soon interrupted by Elijah.

"Brother how about you explain this? She came walking into the quarter in only her underwear sobbing her eyes out. What did you do?" He said, raising his voice within every word. He gently zoomed over to the table and rested me in one of chairs.

"What did **I** do?" Kol emphasised the I. "It's more like you did, Elijah! You had sex with my fiancé!" He shouted. Walking closer to Elijah within every word, I could see what was going to happen here. Full-out war. "Sofia and I…. we had been together for over a millennium, through thick and thin." He looked towards me. "Yet you decided to throw that all away, didn't you?" I felt terrible.

"Kol… please. I'm sorry I…" I stood up, walking towards him. I couldn't lose him, he was right. I had done the unforgivable, he could've easily resurrected me after the spell but I was too upset to realise that. I looked towards Elijah, "It meant nothing." Elijah looked heartbroken, while Kol smirked. He then proceeded to take something out of his pocket. I gasped. It was a dagger covered in white-oak ash.

"If it meant nothing…" He caressed my face with his other hand, "then dagger him." He smirked. I wasn't lying when I said it meant nothing - not anymore. It did feel like something then… but that was purely Elijah taking advantage of my messed-up emotions. I didn't reply, I only grabbed the dagger and zoomed in front of Elijah.

"Sofia. Don't." Was all he said, then attempted to caress my cheek. Kol was furious by this and zoomed up behind him. He grabbed him and made sure he couldn't escape.

"Now, Sofia!" Kol shouted, at first I hesitated but then I looked away as I quickly pushed the dagger through his heart. Within seconds, a desiccated Elijah was on the floor. "That's my girl." Kol smiled and dragged me into an embrace. At first I was a bit shocked, but I then accepted it and hugged him tighter. I sure had missed him, no matter what he did.


	5. Adaptable

**Author's Note - Egghhhh, I totally forgot last chapter that "normal" vampires couldn't use the white ash dagger otherwise they die. But, I will learn from my mistakes - and now, I will adapt my story to that. ;) This chapter will also be a bit shorter than most chapters. You'll see why at the end.**

* * *

 _New Orleans, 2014._

The next hour consisted of Kol and I talking about every wrong doing we had done to each other; we decided it would be good to put it all out in the clear so we found out from each other now than from a heated argument or an avenging brother. Kol admitted he had kissed Mary-Alice Claire a couple times to seduce her, but it meant nothing. I believed him.

"I love you, Kol." I said as he helped me put on my gown. The Halloween ball was in an hour and I still needed to do my makeup and hair. I turned around once he had finished helping and smiled at him, then dragged him into a passionate kiss. You wouldn't think he was about to kill me a mere few hours ago.

"I love you too darling." Kol replied once he had broke off the kiss, and smiled back. I could feel butterflies in my stomach - and that's when I knew he was the one. After being with each other for a millennium he still made me feel like a silly girl with a teenage crush. But at the same time, I could feel myself completely smitten for him - and he was smitten too.

"I need to do my makeup and hair." I said, breaking the embrace and sat down on my desk wondering whether to straighten or curl my hair. I could feel Kol zoom up behind me.

"I think you should leave your hair naturally wavy darling." He whispered in my ear, as if he knew what I was thinking. "And for makeup? I think you look beautiful as you are now." He said, kissing my neck.

"I'll leave my hair wavy, but I need some slight makeup at least." I giggled, quickly dragging him down and giving him a quick peck on the lips then letting him go.

"Very well." He smirked, then continued to get undressed to get changed into his tux. I knew he was doing this on purpose to try and get me back into bed - _nope_. Not today, not when there's only an hour left to get ready.

 _Southern France, 1007._

It felt like I had been trapped here forever, enduring torture after torture my father inflicted on me. His last one was ripping both of my eyeballs out, seeing how long it would take for them to grow back. I didn't know what day, month or year it was - but I had a plan to escape. I just needed to save up some more blood… Father gave me a small ration a day of his blood so I wouldn't eventually desiccate, but what he didn't know was that I was hiding them underneath a floorboard. I only needed one more ration, and then I would be good to go.

"Here's your rations, harlot." He threw the small container at me which consisted of his blood then walked away. Knowing his usual schedule, he would be back in about an hour to continue the torture torments. This was it - it was now or never to claim back my freedom. Once I made sure he was gone, I lifted the floorboard to see plenty of containers of his blood. I smiled and started drinking them all. Once I had drank them all, I felt powerful. More powerful than I ever had since I was last turned. Now to wait for him to torture me, that is when I strike.

 ***An hour later***

I sat down, pretending to still be exhausted from not having enough blood. He smirked at this, I might be overdoing it but I didn't care. The weaker he thought I was the more off-guard he will be. He didn't say anything, he just grabbed my arm and dragged me out to the next room which consisted of a chair, ropes and his usual torture weapons. Once he had roped me up, I decided to pretend to fall asleep from exhaustion. He slapped me.

"Stay awake, harlot." I rolled my eyes at the 'harlot' part, he couldn't even call me girl or daughter anymore - just harlot. "Now," he stopped and walked up to me, holding my chin and making me look directly at him, "what would you prefer today?" I smirked, I had this all planned out.

"I was thinking some vervain since you haven't done that in a while." I said knowing he grew the vervain in the next room. He smirked, he knew I screamed the most when he used vervain - but it took months to grow so he could only use it properly every once and awhile.

"Very well." He grinned and walked into the next room. If I had calculated correctly, I only had about 30 seconds - a minute at most. Time to put my plan into action. I quickly used all the strength I had to break the ropes around my wrists and ankles, then zoomed behind my father in the next room.

"Surprise." I smirked, veins growing around my eyes. I quickly bit him on the neck and continued to drain him. Now, I felt fully restored as I zoomed out of the building. I smirked. Freedom was finally mine.

* * *

 _New Orleans, 2014._

A felt a burning feeling build up in my chest, but I decided to push it off. It was time for the Halloween ball - I couldn't wait to meet up with old friends. But beforehand, we will all be meeting to make sure everything is ready before the guests of New Orleans arrive.

"Are you already love?" Kol zoomed up to me, caressing my face. He obviously noticed I was a bit "under the weather".

"Yeah, I'm fine. I don't know what's gotten into me I just… I feel like someone's trying to rip my heart out of my very chest…" I stopped, I felt like I was choking. Kol gave me a concerned look.

"Come on, we should ask Freya about this." Kol said, then grabbed me up bridal-style and zoomed to the Quarter. "Freya!" He shouted. "We've got a problem." Kol rested me on one of the sofas and waited for Freya to come down.

"What is it now, little brother?" She smirked, then saw me and immediately ran towards me. "Sofia, are you alright?" she asked, I wanted to reply sarcastically but I couldn't find the strength in me to even say a word. Instead, I just rested and closed my eyes.

 ***Kol's POV, same time, same place***

"No, no, no!" I shouted, this wasn't happening. What could've possibly happened in the last hour that made her this… sick. Then it ticked in my mind. "Freya, she's sick." I turned towards her.

"Impossible… she's a vam-" I interrupted her.

"I know it's impossible but, over the last millennium I've only saw this kind of reaction out of humans who are about to die from sickness!" I shouted near the end, my anger was taking over me. "Sorry." I muttered.

"What could she possibly be sick with… she was fine when she came here yesterday." Freya gave a concerned look. If Freya didn't know what was up with her, then there was no hope in saving Sofia. _Shit_. That is when I heard Klaus.

"Kol, you're an idiot." I heard him grinning from the balcony. What was he on about now? "I knew your jealousy made you do stupid things… but seriously, brother?" My eyebrows furrowed, what the hell? "You made her dagger Elijah, didn't you?" Klaus smirked.

"What are you on about now?" I asked in a concerned tone - this was really no time for his jokes. Sofia was about to die.

"If a normal vampire daggers an Original, it kills them." My eyes opened in shock, my own stupid jealousy had triggered the death of Sofia. I looked towards her - this was not happening. "Well, she should be dead by now. But since she's an "ancient vampire" it's taking a bit longer to process through her body." He looked at her, I could actually see pity in her eyes.

"Well, apologies brother, but I've been on and off being daggered for the last three centuries! I'm so sorry if I've forgot a few rules!" I snapped; there must be a way to fix this.

"Brother, calm down." Freya stood up. "Listen… there's nothing I can do at her current state but, if you give me some tim-"

"There is no time!" I shouted. "She's going to be dead within a few minutes!" I walked towards her. "I'm so sorry love… this wasn't my intentions at all." I was mere centimetres away from her face. "I know… you probably think I done this as revenge for what you did with my brother. But, it isn't." I felt tears forming in my eyes. Freya walked up to me.

"You didn't let me finish, Kol." She landed her hand on my shoulder. "If you give me some time, I'll be able to resurrect her. I just need to get the spell… and the magic." She paused. Sofia opened her eyes.

 ***Sofia's POV, same time, same place***

"Kol…" I weakly opened my eyes, I could see it. The light. I could finally leave this wretched life. At first, I was scared. I had survived this long and I had been brought down by a silly mistake I made almost a century ago. I heard Kol whisper something but I couldn't make it out. "I see it… The light." I smiled, reaching my arm out. Then fear took over, I'd have to face my family - all the people I had murdered over the course of a thousand years. "Kol." I started shaking. "I can't see them again. I can't. I can't!" I started shouting, I heard them bickering - on probably what to do - but then I felt Kol's touch once again. "Kol, my love," I could finally make out his face; this brought me joy, "do not give up on me." I started crying. Then everything went black.

 ***Freya's POV, same time, same place***

Sofia started shaking, Kol had ordered me off to find some herbs or a spell that could stop this. He knew she was about to die. She had been hanging on for so long. Then Sofia stopped shaking, and reached for Kol. I could see they were having a conversation, although I don't think Sofia knew what Kol was saying. I had died like her once, in the 1400's. All your senses kind of just… numb out. Sofia then stopped talking. I could already sense she was dead.

"Kol…" I tried to reach out to him, but he seemed furious, "I will bring her back. I promise." He didn't look at me. He didn't look at anyone but Sofia. Everyone went silent, even Niklaus. I think this was the first time Kol had lost something he truly cared about for the first time in a thousand years. But not for long.

* * *

 **Author's Note - So, yep. That happened. I hadn't watched TVD for so long I forgot about some of the rules! xD So I decided to adapt the story to my silly mistake (much like Sofia). I know they probably die straight away - but I decided to do a few twists as Sofia is an "ancient vampire" and it was too late to change anything in the last chapter. Until the next chapter!**


	6. The Year 1700

**Author's Note - I'm so sorry for not posting recently! I had recently started school after the last chapter was posted, and I also went out a lot more with my friends leading me no time to actually write chapters. But new year - new me, right? Be ready for new chapters, everyone!**

 **I'd also like to say I've just re-read the past 5 chapters, and it's certainly interesting to see how the story adapted due to me not paying attention too much. I'm not too sure how I'm gonna get Sofia back… but she will be back (eventually). Until then, I plan to have some chapters as one full blown flashback - showing the love story of KolxSofia!**

* * *

 _New Orleans, 2015._

 ***Freya's POV***

It had been over two months since Sofia died, and it is now the new year. I have to admit, it is weird to actually celebrate a new year with… actual family that care about me. Kol has hit his lowest point, which is pretty low. He won't stop killing humans - which obviously results in a pissed off Marcel; which then ends up with him confronting Klaus about it which then pisses him off. In short, it is like dominos knocking each other down, and everyone ends up pissed off.

I do wonder how the afterlife is treating Sofia, though, she certainly wasn't the nicest of vampires in her early days as I was told. Her and Kol used to go on "ripper binges" every couple of years - so she must have all of them victims to face with as well.

As for me, I have been constantly stressing myself out in resurrecting Sofia. I have managed to preserve her body with magic so she does not return to her ears infested with bugs, but there is only so long I can wait until her soul is unable to bring back. The time is almost up; and I am nowhere near close to finishing.

* * *

 _Spain, 1700._

"Come on Sof," Rebekah paused, she knew I hated that nickname. My name was Sofia - not "Sof", "you're warming up to the idea. You two have been together for almost seven-hundred years now - it's about time you two get betrothed! Plus, it's been quite a while since we've had a Mikaelson wedding around here…"

"He hasn't even asked." I replied, for all I could know he might not even be thinking about the idea of marriage. You know what they say - marriage ruins the sex. "And what have I told you? Stop calling me 'Sof'!" Rebekah laughed in response.

"Admit it, you like the idea of you and Kol getting married." She persisted, I don't understand why she was talking about it so openly? Kol could be in the next room, listening in. Probably not though, he was most likely on another killing spree. I swear, one of these days he'll get punished for that… once Niklaus figures out how.

"I cannot do that to Elijah, you know he's in love with me Rebekah." Rebekah sighed, she was never a fan of Elijah ever falling for me. Kol and I had been involved with each other practically since he became a vampire.

"You're too loyal, Sof." Rebekah said quickly, then zoomed out the room before I had the chance to throw a book at her. But the more I thought about it, the more I liked it. Getting betrothed did sound like a good idea - but there was no point to it. We're both vampires, unable to have kids. Why complicated our seven-hundred year old relationship any further?

 ***An hour later, Kol's POV***

"It didn't work brother, she's too scared of hurting Elijah's feelings." Rebekah told me, she knew I wouldn't react well to this news.

"This is why I fell for her, she's too loyal. Too kind. But at the same time, she is the perfect mix of me and them characteristics." I said, looking down - refusing to look Rebekah in the eye. Mainly because I wanted to hide the fact I was on the verge of tears.

"You really love her, don't you?" She scoffed at this remark.

"Of course I love her, Bek! I have been involved with this woman for almost seven-hundred years now! Pointless sex has turned into me meeting the love of my life!" I shouted, my anger was getting the better of me - but I couldn't care at this point. "You must try again." I finally looked at Rebekah.

"I'll see what I can do, but remember, she does have some of your characteristics - and with that, she is incredibly stubborn." Rebekah smirked on the last half of reply, I furrowed by brows jokingly then laughed.

* * *

 _New Orleans, 2015._

 ***Elijah's POV***

Kol and I haven't been the same since that day, even if Sofia and I hadn't had been involved since that single encounter in 1929, I was in love with her. I knew it was wrong, falling in love with my brother's fiancee. But there was something about her I couldn't just forget.

Although, my relationship with my brother's was also important to me. Family above all. "Kol, I know it is hard to celebrate a new year without Sofi-" I was interrupted.

"Oh and what would you know? She wasn't your fiancee! She was the love of my life, Elijah. So apologies if I don't want to celebrate new year's day in the town's parade while Sofia rots in a box!" Kol shouted back, I wasn't surprised though, he had returned to his normal self. The random snapping back at everyone and continuous murder sprees. As I was about to say something back, Freya ran in the room ecstatic.

"I've got it! I've got it!" She cheered, waving her hands in the air.

"Y-You've got the spell? To resurrect Sofia? B-But I thought you were nowhere near even finishing it…" I didn't want to be a debbie downer, but I didn't want Kol to have false hope in case this spell hadn't worked like the first attempt a month ago.

"Shut it, brother. Come on Freya - let's try this again." Kol said, shoulder barging me as he walked past.

* * *

 _Spain, 1700._

 ***Sofia's POV***

"So, have you thought more about it?" Rebekah hinted back the subject. I rolled my eyes.

"Whether I want to be betrothed to your brother or not is none of your business, Rebekah." Of course I wanted to be engaged to Kol, the more I thought about it the more I fell in love with the idea of an almost normal life. "Besides, I feel like you're spying for someone." I winked, hinting that I had overheard her's and Kol's previous conversation. Rebekah gulped.

"Ah, right. I'll just… go then." Rebekah said awkwardly, then quickly removed herself from the situation. I chuckled, I knew Kol was going to propose soon enough - but we was in no rush.

After all, we have the rest of time together.

* * *

 _New Orleans, 2015._

 ***Sofia's POV***

Darkness. Darkness was all I could see. Suddenly, two doors appeared in front of me. One colored red with thorns surrounding the edges, while the other colored white with poppies surrounding the edges. I hesitated between the two options, it was clear what the doors meant: heaven and hell. I thought about heaven, that would be where most of my victims and family would've ended up. I was not ready to face them. Even after one thousand years.

I looked at the red one, it was tempting. So tempting I stood up and approached it and touched the door knob. It was hot, but by now heat didn't bother me. Almost being burnt alive in 1365 had made me practically immune to the pain of fire - don't get me wrong, though, I'll still die if I'm burnt alive. _Enough hesitating,_ I thought, and with that I opened the door awaiting the hot, fiery abyss that waited me.

What I returned to shocked me.

"Did it work?" I heard one worried, yet familiar, voice faintly say.

"Shut up, Freya isn't done yet!" I heard another voice shout, it sounded familiar.

"I hear a heartbeat!" One exclaimed, I presume they're talking about me. Wait - why are they talking about me!? Suddenly, the events of the night of the Halloween ball returned to me. I was meant to be dead. Had Freya resurrected me? I opened my eyes to be welcomed by Elijah and Kol arguing above me. Kol was the first to notice me.

"Sofia, my love, you're back! You're back!" Why was he so excited? It had only been a couple of hours. That is when the hunger came back - one thing I had not missed.

"I'm hungry, what about you?" Kol smirked and I smirked back at him. I went to zoom out the room, but my legs collapsed on me. Luckily, Elijah caught me. Kol wasn't happy about this. "Um, how long have I been… dead?" I looked at Kol. He laughed nervously.

"Only a couple of months…" He scratched the back of his neck, my eyes opened in shock. A couple of months!? No wonder the hunger is worse than I remembered. "Come on love, take it easy. Let's get you some blood - I presume you're hungry, yes?" He smiled, most likely hoping that that would cheer me up. He was right - it did.

"Yes. Let's get some food." I said, removing Elijah's hands from me which resulted in a 'Sorry…' and Kol death glaring him. If looks could kill, Elijah would be dead and six feet under the ground by now.

 ***An hour later***

Blood. Sweet, delicious blood drenched down my neck, staining my skin. Maybe it was because I have been dead for the last two, almost three, months, but I had never felt more alive. Suddenly, I felt Kol zoom up behind me - caressing my body.

"Do you…" Kol paused for a moment, "Do you remember our six-hundred and ninety-eighth anniversary darling?" Kol smirked, how could I forget? I turned around - our (cold) bodies against each other.

"How could I forget, it was the year you proposed to me." I smiled, thinking back at the thought. To the times I almost felt human again. Almost.

"The year 1700." Kol stared into my eyes, never breaking eye contact. "You know, we've been engaged for three hundred and fifteen years now? When are we going to get married, love?" I sighed.

"Well, it's not like that could've been prevented. You've been daggered for most of that time." I tried to look away, the very thought of him being daggered saddened my mood. "It feels like whenever we try to get married, or even be happy - your damn bastard half brother daggers you…" Kol laughed at the 'bastard' part. "Don't get me wrong, I love Niklaus and all but… could his timings be any worse? I mean seriously, on the day of our wedding he daggered you!" Kol frowned.

"I know, but we're not getting any younger darling." Kol winked, then joined into my burst of laughter. He then calmed down and returned to a more serious tone. "I'm being serious Sofia, you dying in October really opened my eyes that you are not like an Original vampire - even if you are ancient, you are still just a normal vampire. Some things that wouldn't kill me can kill you. And that scares me." Kol didn't break eye contact, each word he said was full of passion and love.

"We were together for six-hundred and ninety eight years, engaged for three-hundred and fifteen years - how long will our honeymoon be!?" I fake-exclaimed, then returned to laughing.

"It'll last forever, my love. As my love for you is unconditional, the real adventure begins once we get married." I smiled, I was madly in love with him. Everything felt perfect in that moment.

"Then forever it shall be." I rested my head on his shoulder, and we danced. To the silent music of the past that once sung here.


	7. Wedding Bells

_New Orleans, 1821._

 ***Sofia's POV***

"Forty six. An entire building… Forty six! Bodies drained. Just mere days of your wedding, as well." Elijah said as he entered the room, flashing a look at me, I just looked up and smirked at Kol while he was playing chess with Niklaus. This wasn't unexpected or unusual behaviour for them two - I have to admit I joined in as well. But Elijah didn't know that. Kol simply looked up at him and smirked.

"Nonsense." He said in reply, Elijah squinted his eyes in response - most likely thinking 'why is he lying?'. "It was at least sixty." Kol said, looking at Niklaus flashing a grin. "Ah! They neglected to check the attic."

"Ah!" Niklaus responded in laughter, Elijah was just shocked by this. Me? Personally, this amused me. Kol could go wild, our wedding was going to be in a few hours and I knew Niklaus and Elijah wouldn't dare jeopardise that.

"Why do people always run to the attic?" Kol laughed, asking around. I laughed in response, not wanting to get too involved into this family squabble. "I mean, it makes no sense." Kol flashed another grin at Elijah, obviously loving the freeway he currently has.

"It's difficult enough to keep our presence here in the city a secret without the two, or three," Elijah flashed a cold look at me, "of you doing everything in your power to draw attention to us." Elijah referred to Mikael, in which all of us went silent. I could tell Niklaus was getting the shivers of just the very reference of his 'father'. But it didn't end here, Niklaus thought it would be a good idea to have a smart remark.

"I'm surprised you have the time to concern yourself with us, given the hours you spend doting on Marcellus." Niklaus smirked, as he moved another pawn from the chess table. He was winning.

"Is that what all of this is about?" Elijah scoffed, while walking closer to Kol. Kol simply moved another piece from the board - he knew he was losing. "You envy my bond with Marcellus? Niklaus, you brought that child into this home." Elijah paused, thinking through his options. _Please don't suggest moving_ , I thought, _I quite liked this place_. "It is no longer safe here." He added. "I cannot allow him to remain." This caused an up fury from Niklaus, as he stood up quickly pushing his chair back.

"You will punish the boy because of Kol's antics? I'd just assume put him in a box!" Niklaus shouted, I furrowed my brows - about to retaliate, but Kol got there first.

"You'd choose that little welp over your own family!" Kol shouted back, I could see this situation already getting out of hand. I never understood why Niklaus punished him so much, half of the time he joined in with Kol - yet he only punished Kol for all the killings.

"That little welp is our family!" Niklaus shouted even louder, I covered my ears - I couldn't handle this no longer. Elijah just watched the now very tense atmosphere. Niklaus looked back at Elijah, "Marcellus stays."

* * *

 _New Orleans, 2015._

 ***Three months later***

"I can't believe you two are finally getting married, it's about time!" Rebekah cheered as she finished my hair. I simply sighed in response. "Come on Sofia, nothing can go wrong."

"Yes, maybe apart from the fact Niklaus will dagger him again, he always seems to at the happiest of moments." I scoffed and continued to file my nails.

"I don't see why you're so worried, Kol has been under his best behaviour the past couple of months - and I think Klaus is going to give you two some freeway." Rebekah smiled at me, I fake-smiled back. The lower my standards are for this wedding, the less disappointed I'll be when something goes wrong.

"Yes, but what is Kol's best behaviour - Rebekah?" I stopped filing my nails and looked at her. "None of us know, because he's never cared to get his bloodlust in check - has he?" I stared right at Rebekah, never breaking eye contact. She went silent.

"Come on, this is no way to act on your wedding day…" She responded quieter. "Your hair is done! You're almost ready!" She said in a much more cheery-mood. "Who's ready to get married?"

 ***30 minutes later, Kol's POV***

"Now you promise you're not going to dagger me this time?" I joked, raising a brow while looking at Klaus. He smirked in response.

"Well, as long as you don't kill over sixty people and try to turn my ward, then I guess you're safe." Black veins grew around my eyes, but I looked away just in time.

"Do not joke about 1821, brother. Or I swear to you…" Niklaus interrupted me.

"What will you do? Dagger me? You and what witches?" He laughed. "You can threaten me all you like, brother, but in the end I'll always be one step ahead. So I suggest keeping that mouth shut and celebrate your wedding in peace." I furrowed my brows in response.

"One day brother, I will not be so easily subdued. I will find a way." I looked back at him, I didn't care if my bloodlust was going crazy or not.

"Ah, now we are referencing… 1702 was it? Spain?" Elijah managed to find his way into the conversation, always sticking to Niklaus' side.

"Oh shut it, Elijah. You're just angry I get to marry the love of your life. Haven't had any action since 1929, I see?" I smirked, looking straight into his eyes. I knew how to hit him where it hurts. Elijah remained silent. "Ah, I see I've hit a nerve. I'll take that as my queue to well… see my bride." I smirked, nodded at Elijah, then walked out of the room.

 ***Rebekah's POV***

"And where do you think you're going, Kol?" I smiled, blocking his way to Sofia's room.

"Get out of my way, sister, I want to see my bride." Kol said in a hurry, then attempted to barge out of my way.

"Nah, ah, ah! No seeing the bride before the wedding. It's bad luck." I stopped yet another attempt. "And we all know your luck at wedding's is already bad enough." Kol simply furrowed his brows in response and zoomed away.

* * *

 _New Orleans, 1821._

 ***Sofia's POV***

I walked down the aisle, with no groom on the other end. What was going on? Where was Kol?

"I'm afraid the wedding's cancelled, love." Niklaus zoomed up behind me, with an evil smirk on his face. Could he not wait until I was married to Kol? Then we would've been able to run away and never bother the rest of the Mikaelson's ever again.

"Where is he?" I shouted, I knew I was making a scene - but I didn't care. Most of these humans were compelled to be here anyway, and they would be compelled to forget everything that happens after the wedding.

"Now, now, don't make a scene." Niklaus rested his hands on my shoulders, I quickly slapped them off in response. "He's simply… sleeping, so to say." Niklaus smirked again. There was no compassion in his heart.

"Why!?" I shouted, "After we got married we planned to run away! To never see any of you life-stucking demons ever again!" I shouted even louder, "You - you have ruined my life - Niklaus. Not only do you delay the wedding by daggering him in 1702, but then you dagger him on our actual wedding day! There - there will be a day, where we are not easily subdued - I promise you that. One day, you will see what it's like to have decades stolen from you!" Niklaus remained speechless, as I zoomed away and to my bedroom. There was no day worse than this.

 ***A day later, Niklaus' POV***

"Sofia is still not speaking to you, I see." Elijah said as he walked in the door with a smirk on his face.

"Do not smirk at me, Elijah, if Sofia found out you were as much a part of daggering Kol as I was we all know she would never fall for you." I responded in a calm tone, I would keep Elijah's secret for now. But once Kol is undaggered - which he eventually will be - he will tell Sofia. It is only a ticking bomb.

"You - you said you wouldn't tell." Elijah flashed a concerned face towards me, I sighed in response.

"And I have not, but we all know you are delaying the inevitable, Elijah. Once Kol is undaggered he will tell Sofia what happened." I tried to reason with Elijah, but it seems that Sofia was his weak spot. Where his noble-personality goes complete opposite. I guess somehow, in his own twisted mind, he daggered Kol to be with Sofia.

"You don't know that for sure, he may not." Elijah responded, trying to find any way to reason this.

"We all know that was not what happened last time, dear brother." I smirked of the memory when Kol was undaggered a few weeks ago and instantly snitched Elijah and I up for daggering him in 1702.

* * *

 _New Orleans, 2015._

 ***A few hours later, Sofia's POV***

"At this time, I'll ask you, Kol, and you, Sofia, to face each other & take each other's hands." The priest said with a bright smile on his face, it was the most beautiful wedding I had ever experienced - even more beautiful than 1821. Kol and I faced each other and held each other's hands, it was little moments like these where I wished to be human, that I actually felt… human.

"Kol, will you take Sofia to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" The priest continued, Kol looked me straight in the eyes - eyes full of love - not lust.

"I do." Kol said, I smiled brightly. I had never felt so happy during my thousand years of life.

"And you, Sofia, will you take Kol to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" The priest looked back at me, I was almost too lost in thought to answer.

"I, I do." I didn't want anyone to take my stutter as hesitation, but this was all so overwhelming. I had been waiting three-hundred and fifteen years for this moment - and it had finally came.

"Then Kol, you may kiss the bride." The priest said happily, I doubt he had ever been to a wedding this beautiful. Kol kissed me passionately and I kissed back, the kiss was full of love. It was followed by the audience cheering and some 'wit woos'. Everything was perfect in that moment.

* * *

 ***One month later***

"So where next?" I joked as I unfolded the map from my back pocket. I knew I could just use a phone - but it's nice to be old school.

"Mystic Falls." Kol said in a serious tone. Why Mystic Falls?

"That doesn't sound very honey-moony. Does it?" I raised an eyebrow, we had just been to Hawaii and then to Florida, I was expecting to go somewhere not in the USA this time. Kol pulled over to the side of the road.

"I'm afraid we need to pull a pause to our honeymoon, my love." Kol looked over to me, eyes full of concern. What could he be possibly on about?

"Is there something you haven't told me?" I asked, marriage was about honesty. I don't appreciate being lied too, or having secrets kept from me.

"Yes. They're trying to raise Silas." And with that, worry and anxiety filled my mind in how many ways this could go wrong.

* * *

 **Author's Note - I'm not really basing anything on the actual time table of events, and I won't be using that many actual scenes from Season 4 like other authors do. I am going to be involving the Kol plot where he gets killed, but it'll be different - promise! Until then, xoxo.**


	8. Plan In Action

**Author's note - Sorry for the long chapter, guys! I got carried away! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Mystic Falls, 2015._

 **One week later, Sofia's POV.**

"So you remember the plan?" Kol asked again, this was risky business. The plan was to go undercover to find out their plans and then report back to Kol so he could stop the plan in any way possible.

"Of course I do, Kol. Stop worrying." I flashed a fake-smile towards him, honestly, I was terrified. I was a lot older than these guys - but there was more of them. One thousand years can only do so much.

"Alright, see you tonight, my love." Kol passionately kissed me and I kissed back, then I exited my car and walked up the road to Elena's house. Once I had got to her drive, I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Um, hello? Can I help you?" Elena answered the door, most likely confused of why someone she had never saw before was knocking on her door. I said my lines out perfectly, as I had learnt them off by heart.

"I heard you're planning on getting the cure for vampirism?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Elena was took back, she must think it's some big secret.

"Uh, how do you know that…" She mumbled, obviously uncomfortable.

"Let's just say word spreads fast, but anyways - back to the main point. I'm willing to help you, if you'll take it." I offered my deal, even if she didn't take it now I would become her friend and then she would take the deal. There is always continuous backup plans in this family.

"Who are you?" Elena raised an eyebrow, she was getting suspicious. This didn't worry me, I just had to stick to the script.

"Sofia Chaput." I smiled, I almost said Mikaelson - but I refrained, and stuck to my maiden name.

"Sounds french." Elena stated - well obviously it's french!

"That's because it is." I fake-smiled again, the more nice I was the more likely she was to trust me quicker - and the quicker she let me into her circle of friends the quicker I could spoil her plans.

"Are you a…" I didn't let Elena finish, I already knew what she was going to ask.

"Yes." I simply stated, a bit too quick. I had to get this small talk over with.

"How old?" Again with the questions - this was sure annoying me now. I'm on the verge of just getting Kol to compel them into liking me.

"Wouldn't you like to discuss my life story over a drink and some biscuits?" I smirked, getting a bit more confident. I'd hoped she would notice my wedding ring, the quicker I tell her my fake-sad-backstory the quicker she'd like me.

"How do I know you're not going to kill me?" Elena raised an eyebrow, she was smart - I'd give her that. I just don't appreciate it when she's being a smartass towards me.

"Do I look like a vampire living on vampire-blood?" I joked, "Jesus christ, I'm not Mikael…" Shit, I let that slip. I guess the hatred for that bastard was just too strong. It seems that Elena noticed that too.

"Mikael? Like from the Original family? How do you know them?" Elena was getting very suspicious, this was the perfect time to jam in my oh so tragic backstory.

"Let's just say I fell for the wrong Mikaelson." I faked a tear, looked away - refusing to look Elena in the eyes - making the performance more believable. Luckily, Elena fell for it.

"Uh, let me get my brother to invite you in…" Elena nodded at me, then walked away shouting 'Jeremy' - which I presumed was her brother's name. He walked up to me, warey.

"Who's this?" Jeremy raised an eyebrow at me, looking me up and down. How rude.

"A friend. Who needs inviting in." Elena stated quickly.

"Uh, right, come on in…?" Ah, shoot - it seems that I hadn't introduced myself to Jeremy.

"Sofia. Sofia Chaput." I flashed a charming smile towards him, he tried to brush it off but it seems that he couldn't. It would be even more perfect if he fell for me, but a little birdie told me him and the Bennett witch were also involved. This was going to be fun.

"Ah, come on in then Sof." Jeremy tried to give me a nickname, I furrowed my brows and stepped in quickly.

"My name is Sofia, not Sof, don't mistake that." I flashed him cold stare, then proceeded to walk into the living room. Once Elena and I had sat down and got some biscuits and a drink on the coffee table she began to question me.

"So how did you know? About us trying to get the cure?" Elena questioned me, obviously suspicious.

"Let's just say I have… connections." I flashed another fake-smile towards her, if I had a dim for every fake smile I gave her today I'd be rich - that is if I needed the money. I can simply compel anything I want, that and I also have one thousand years of money saved up.

"Ah, right… You say you want to help? I know nothing about you." Elena said, sipping from her drink.

"Then get to know me, Elena." I smiled, another dim for me, I then took a bite from one of the biscuits laid on the table.

"How old are you?" She raised an eyebrow - this was smart of her, I doubt she'd want my help if I was an old vampire.

"I'm two hundred and sixty years old, Elena. Still a 'newbie', so to say." I lied, I had been liar for the past one thousand years - I doubt she could use the heartbeat trick on me. That, and I have practised these lines over and over again to make sure there would be no slip ups.

"I guess…" Elena paused, "Why do you want to help us?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I had heard about your misfortune of how you became a vampire - you're still new, if you had the cure it wouldn't affect you too much." I paused to make a more believable performance, "It's not like I, or any other vampire over a hundred years can take it, we'd die from old age. So you have no worry about me stealing it from you." I smiled, she smiled back. _Hey - will you look at that? She's warming up to me._ "Anyways, how are you managing to get to the cure? I only know so much." I smirked.

"My brother, Jeremy - the one who let you in before, he has the Hunter's mark." Ah, that bloody hunter's mark. I remember the year 1114 very clearly when the Mikaelson's were almost took down by them daggers - that is until Niklaus woke up from it since he's a hybrid. I pretended to not know what it was, just so Elena would explain it to me. "Uh, basically, it's some sort of map - in a form of a tattoo - that gets revealed over the more vampires my brother kills." Elena simply stated.

"But that must be hundreds, maybe thousands of vampires, right? How are you going to do that?" I asked, still pretending to be puzzled - although I was slightly confused over it, how were they going to kill so many vampires?

"Yes, about that, before the Mikaelson's left town - we had planned to kill one of them." I gasped, in actual shock - this was no acting. "I know, you think we're crazy or something - but when an original vampire dies their sire line dies with them." Elena explained, I had to make sure they didn't kill Kol. Or any of them, the Mikaelson's - they quite literally were my family now. To lose them would be losing a part of me.

"How would you kill them? I thought they were unkillable?" I pretended to not know a thing about vampires, the more Elena thought I was innocent the more she would end up trusting me.

"That's the thing, they're not. There's three ways to kill an Original - take off their head, take out their heart, or the easiest - stake them with a white oak stake." I raised an eyebrow, pretending, "Of course, the first two are a lot stronger. It would take an ancient vampire to even have the smallest chance in winning a fight with an Original and managing to get in the right position to get their head or heart. That is why we settled for the white oak stake method." Elena kept explaining, the more she explained the more I wanted to leave and get the Mikaelson's out of Mystic Falls. I would not risk losing my family. It was then Damon barged in.

"Elena! The Mikaelso- who the hell is this?" Damon stopped, snarling at me.

"Damon, don't flip - she's a friend. She's going to help us get the cure." I fake smiled and waved at Damon, hoping for this afternoon to be over soon.

"Uh, right… Anyways, the Mikaelson's are back in town." Damon returned his focus back to Elena. Elena's reaction was concerning, she seemed to be having mixed feelings. Relief and… fear? I believe.

"This means we can… continue our plan?" Elena said in uncertainty. I decided to interrupt.

"That means you need to figure out who everyone is sired too." I smirked, hoping they wouldn't know.

"We already know, all of us are sired back to Klaus." I cringed at the Klaus part - I was never a fan for nicknames. His name was Niklaus - not Klaus.

"That's the thing, I'm not." I smirked, this would at least save Kol if they decided to continue their plan. "I'm sired to Kol." Damon and Elena looked at each other, not knowing what to do.

"You're a vampire?" Damon raised an eyebrow, "I thought you were just some witch that wanted to help Bonnie… quite frankly, I don't care if you go down with Kol or not." This angered me, no more playing nice. I zoomed up to him and pushed him against the nearest wall, hand on his throat applying pressure. Elena stood there dumbfoundingly, not knowing what to do.

"Listen here, you newbie, I am much older than you. So don't you dare even try and threaten, okay?" I applied more pressure to his throat by the end of the 'okay'.

"Hold on… I thought you were only two hundred and sixty years old? That's not much older than Damon…" Elena said once I released Damon, I stood there dumbfoundingly realising my mistake. At just that moment, someone else decided to join the party too. About to say something, but then he saw me.

"Sofia? Sofia Chaput?" Stefan said in disbelief, _shit shit shit! I didn't realise he would be here too…_

"Hello Stefan, long time no see?" I decided to joke.

* * *

 **5 minutes later, Stefan's POV.**

Once Sofia had left the premises, I had to warn Damon and Elena about her. Sofia was dangerous, and 'original groupie' they tend to call them kind of vampires.

"I still don't understand why you were so hurried to get Sofia out, Stefan. Apart from the random outlash she had at Damon, she seemed okay." Elena tried to reason with me, without giving me a chance to explain how I know Sofia.

"No, Elena, you don't realise how dangerous she is. Do you realise how old she actually is!?" I said with obvious concern, I wished Elena wasn't always so open-hearted and kind to everyone she meets.

"She's two hundred and sixty years old… Still a newbie-vampire." Elena told me, what a lie - I couldn't believe how much Sofia hadn't changed since the last time I saw her.

"No, she is over a thousand years old - Elena! She was the first one to be sired by Kol!" I raised my voice, not meaning too, but I had to get this point across. Elena gasped at my reply.

"Oh my god… Stefan, I told her most of our plans, about killing Kol to finish the hunter's mark. I'm so stupid!" Elena cried, collapsing into her hands. I zoomed over to her to comfort her.

"Elena, it's okay. It's okay… shh… You didn't know. Sofia, she's a deceiving bitch. Just… Imagine Katherine - then ten times worse. To make matters worse, she's also involved with Kol." I knew I wasn't going to make it any better, but Elena might as well know what we're up against.

"I think they're married." Elena raised her face from her hands, wiping her tears.

"What?" Damon decided to join in, in balent shock.

"She had a ring on her finger, it looked like a wedding ring. Shit, I just pissed off an ancient vampire and their husband which is most likely Kol… what are we going to do?" Elena said, anxiety rising then collapsing back into her hands.

"What we should've done a long while ago, kill Kol Mikaelson." Damon stated, then walked out the door leaving Elena in a balent mess and I to deal with it - not that I minded.


End file.
